


Shemlen Nadas

by McKayRulez



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Book: Dragon Age - The Masked Empire, Dalish Elves, Elves, Elvhen, Exalted Plains (Dragon Age), F/M, Mage-Templar War, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Shemlen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Felassan tries to get Briala to relax.





	Shemlen Nadas

**Author's Note:**

> Shemlen - Human  
> Nadas - Inevitability; Something that must be.

Briala stepped out of her tent and unto the exalted plains. She breathed in the fresh air tinged with the scent of black lotus and wild rashvine. It would have been nice and refreshing, if it weren’t for the loud sounds of battle beyond them. The change of metal and the crack and sizzle of magic. The sounds of shattered glass that resonated off silverite glancing armour and trading blade blows. It hurt her ears and she rubbed one as it twitched. 

Felassan looked up at her, from where he laid on the plains. His head propped against a graceful Halla to use as a pillow. He saw her ears and motioned her to his lap. “Sit with me, Da’len.” 

She sat in front of her mentor, and she found her shoulders loosen the tension of the nights ride, as Felassan began work massaging her ears. 

“What are you doing out here?” She asked, as she sunk into his dedicated touch. 

He looked suspiciously happy. “Watching my favourite pastime.” 

“Which is?” 

“Watching shemlen’s kill eachother. What else is there?” He smirked. 

Together their eyes scanned the horizon. 

A soldier lashed a sword out in an arch, and the mage caught it with his staff. He then pulled back and fired a bolt of lightning. It hit the soldier between the legs and the man fell to his knees clutching himself. 

Felassan snorted, enjoying the show. 

Briala sighed. The mage rebellion spilling into Orlais would not do well for Celene’s image of control in her Empire. 

Felassan peered at her face, over her shoulder. “You’re thinking too much.” 

“Am I?” She gave him a slight smile as she eyed him. 

He looked away with a head tilt. “Yes, but you always do that.. You and your Celene’s little games fill your precious time too much. This time just try to relax.” 

“Relax when a civil war is going on? Never.” 

He ran a hand through her curls. “There will always be a civil war with the Shemlens, Dal’len.” He eyed her neck and leaned his head forward against her warm dark skin, feeling the pulse of life beneath. “It is their way..” He picked up his head just slightly and looked her cheek over. “So for just this morning..” He gave her neck a kiss. “Sit back..” He himself leaned back and placed his hands on her shoulders and began to give them a rub. “And enjoy their needless bloodshed.”


End file.
